


Cryptids, Monsters and Humans oh my!

by Tea_nd_cake



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Half-Human, Humanoid, M/M, Monsters, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:44:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_nd_cake/pseuds/Tea_nd_cake
Summary: In a world where humans and 'monsters' coexist some things never change, but at South Park Boarding school it takes the cake.





	1. School can be scary... Just as scary even with monsters around

**Author's Note:**

> Well I have done it! The first chapter of my monster high school Au. Took me a while and lots of deleating and re-writing and more deleating.... But I have done it!

Butters gripped onto his tail as the bus jostled back and forth on the uneven road, you think the roads going to the boarding school would be smooth sailing... nope Butters felt every rock and pothole the bus went over. 

Let's fill you in on what happened, Leopold Butters Stotch was on his way to South Park boarding school for Cryptids, Monsters, and Myths. CMM for short it was also a place where multi-species could co-exist together and break the social norms he wondered if there were any other salamanders like himself! Maybe he could make a friend! Just one would be nice that would make it a lot easier.

But he wasn't here to make friends... another reason that he was going to CMM was for “Correctional education” his father had hissed at him. Butter's was only going to CMM as the courts had suggested, it was better than prison though. No way could his parents afford to send him here it was too expensive. He wishes he could go back in time and not steal that watch from the man when he went out shopping he wouldn't be in this mess.. but the watch was so shiny and it had diamonds on the watch's face, Butters needed it! 

Well look where that got him sent to boarding school where they would 'teach him how to behave and make him a respectable member of society' as his dad told him. The bus came to a stop suddenly causing Butters to fall forwards hitting the seat in front of him, the little horns on his head getting stuck into the seat in front of him.

“Oh Hamburgers” Butters mumbled as he yanked his head out of the seat, he has to file them down later.

“Come on kid!” the gargoyle driver shouted causing Butters to quickly jump up and grab his duffel bag and hurry of the bus and get his suitcase from the back but it had already been put out the storage compartment by the gremlins in the boot. Butters waved at them smiling softly as the bus sped away kicking up dust and gravel causing him to sneeze. 

“Leopold Stotch!” a booming voice called from behind Butters making him jump the wings on his back flapping wildly.

Turning he saw a man stood in front of the gates to the school, Butters suspected he was part griffin with black glasses perched on his golden beak, large golden brown wings tucked neatly on his back, tail swishing back and forth behind him. The black suit he words only made the golden brown feathers he had to stand out more he looked very intimidating. 

“My name is Pc Principle and I am here to escort you to your new dorm, now I know that you may be scared being at a new school. But let me tell you that you will have nothing to worry about here” the Griffin told him.

“Okay..” Butters said weakly as he gripped his bag closer to his chest.

“Also if you do not comply with the rules that the courts have given you. You will be sent to prison, now follow me” the Griffin told him as he turned and began to walk towards the large building.

Butters blinked as h felt himself go pale grabbing his suitcase he ran to catch up with the principle keeping his head down as to ignore the others around him most of the kids had already noticed him.

“ohh a new kid!”

“A dragon I think!”

“Cool!”

“I'm a salamander” Butters mumbled scowling why did people always call him a dragon! Just because he had wings and horns and his parents didn't his mom said it was because he was special. 

“If you identify yourself as a salamander that is no issue, but others may not understand, But don't worry I will make sure that whoever miss-species you I will personally deal with! GET TO CLASS” Pc Principle added before shouting at the large group of fauns that were ogling Butters.

'I am a salamander....” Butters thought bitterly wincing at the griffins loud voice. 

“Now these are the courtyards and large lakes for you to use, but always ask permission before you go into any body of water! Permission is very important...”

Butters ended up ignoring the man, he didn't want to be rude but he had already read the pan flit, rulebook and memorized the map during the five-hour long journey. 

“Now these are the boy's dorms, you will be sharing a room with one of your year mates, remember to respect personal space” the principal added as he gave Butters a skeleton key the boy stared at it the skull even blinked back causing Butters to almost dropping it in fright. 

“Do not lose your key! You only get one!. I'll let you get settled your planner and Books are already on your desk, class starts Monday do not be late!” 

“Yes, sir!” Butters stood to attention like a soldier.

“Good attitude, I like it” the griffin nodded in approval before walking away.

Butters stared at the door where two golden plaques were nailed to the door. The first one read Tweek Tweak the second was blank, that was until he put is key in the door and the plaque started to glow and his full name came onto the door. That was cool and his name was all cursive and pretty he pushed open the door a crack

“Butters that's cute”

Butters yelped as he turned to the voice next to him.

'Oh fuck' Butters jaw opened with a pop as he saw the boy next to him leaning on the door frame.

The boy was absolutely stunning, messy blond hair and purple eyes that sparkled like the diamonds his mom had, but what really got Butters heart pumping was the golden feathers sprouting from the boys back like liquid fire, Butters also noted the boy had some feathers tied into his hair just behind his slightly pointed ears they sparkled causing Butters fingers to twitch. 

“Names Kenny McCormick I'm a phoenix in case you were wondering” Kenny grinned as he shifted Butters eyes following him with intent mostly at the feathers in his hair and on his upper arms, his white shirt making the golden feathers stand out more. 

“Ahh umm. Bye!” the dragon spluttered as he threw himself into the room slamming the door shut causing Kenny to wince. He looked down at the beaten up suitcase maybe he should...

A scaled arm quickly came out from a small gap in the door and dragged the case inside before slamming it shut. Kenny sniggered this new kid was going to be fun to mess with a little. The phoenix yawned stretching his golden wings god he was sexy.

“Kenny hurry up!” an annoyed voice shouted from down the hall. A red-haired kitsune glared down at him from the hall his two tails twitching in annoyance as his green eyes narrowed onto Kenny.

“Coming Ky!” Kenny quickly made his way towards his roommate smile still on his face. 

“Were you flirting with the new kid?” the redhead asked him

“No! How could you even think that! I just went to say hi!”

“Yea, didn't look like it” Kyle rolled his eyes as his tails swished behind him elegantly. 

“He's just shy that's all” Kenny hummed

“Yea?”

“And cute, I've never slept with a dragon before” 

“Kenny! Dude!” Kyles' ears flattened into his hair almost vanishing into the curls.

“Don't knock it will you try it!”

“You are gross...” Kyle grumbled as he walked quicker 

“Ky wait!” Kenny sang as he flew to catch up with the fox.

“No”

“Kyylee” Kenny whined now flying next to Kyle

“I want a new room mate” 

Kenny laughed Kyle had said that almost every day since he was first roomed with Kenny.

“Just cause you want to room with Stanny! And get your tails all knotted up” he smirked now flying quickly down the hall

“McCormick!” Kyle screamed as a fireball missed Kenny's side.

Maybe he shouldn't be playing with fire... oh wait he was fire! Laughing he landed on the floor and took off at a sprint he didn't want to get detention for flying in the halls again. Ignoring the curses and fireballs the kitsune behind him was launching at him. Not like it would do much damage.


	2. Ghost's aren't so scary afterall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Butters gets his new roommate and things don't go so well at first

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the late update I have been very busy and things keep getting under my feet

Butters panted as he pressed against the door, his cheeks red under the small speckled blue scales on his cheeks. He almost made a mistake.. those feathers were so tempting he just had the urge to pluck one. Butters shook his head violently slapping his cheeks in the process.

"No, no, no, no!" he chanted at himself as he looked at the floor. He was here to stop this behavior he wouldn't steal anymore! He was a good salamander, salamanders don't steal shiny things that's magpies and magpies are dirty, his dad said so! 

Butters looked up and glanced around the room, it was empty well the right side of the room looked like a bomb had exploded then a tornado went through, it was a little messy... but the left side had been untouched Butters noticed a red tape on the wall that cut the room in half. Was his new roommate paranoid that Butters would come onto his side? He quickly moved to the empty side and set his bag onto the bed.. it was squishy and soft.. it was nice but so open.... his eyes fell on the closet beside a set of draws. Perfect. 

…

Tweek had been twitchy all day well more than normal the spirit had ended up phasing through his desk and locker and got stuck both times. It took Craig two hours each to calm the ghost down. All this because of a new roommate, the last one had cracked as he couldn't deal with Tweek's "Fits" any longer and transferred schools. 

“He was an ass hole anyway” his boyfriend had told him as he ate his raw meat at dinner making Tweek gag a little he still couldn't get over that his boyfriend was a Wendigo sure Craig had small antlers, slightly grey skin, white eyes that unsettled almost everybody and sharp claws but he wasn't like the pictures in class, he was a little skinny yea but not scary. He never wanted to see Craig transform.. that would be too much pressure. 

He got to his door and say that the blank plaque was labeled. 

"Leopold Butters Stotch... that's too long! Which does he prefer! Oh god, he hoped his roomie wasn't scary or even a slime monster!" Tweek felt his body shifting as he became see through. 

“F-fuck!” he gritted his teeth stupid astral body!

He slowly put his key in the door and opened it only to find the room empty apart from the bed on the left side had been stripped of its blanket and pillows the sheet was still there though. Along with a suitcase and bag its contents on the floor. 

"Well Hello there!" Tweek let out a screech once his eyes fell on the body that was sat in the closet blankets and pillows on the floor of the closet the scattered items on the floor began to shift and fly around the room hitting the walls and the stranger's door. 

Butters also screamed as he slammed the door to his closet shut letting out a yelp as his tail had gotten caught before the door slammed. Tweek blinked as he heard shuffling in the closet and a whimper.

'Awe shit he scared him' Tweek bit his lip, he didn't mean to be a scary one!

 

Tweek took a deep breath in to calm himself as the room began to shift in temperature and the items that had been floating clattered to the floor. 

'Count to ten with me' he pictured Craig telling him as he imagined that the boy was there with him his lanky arms wrapped around his shoulders as he began to count in his head. 

'That's good honey' the imaginary Craig told him.

Once he felt his feet hit the ground he opened his eyes and looked at the closet. He slowly made his way to the door and knelt down and cleared his throat.

“I-m sorry for ack scaring you! My names Tweek!” 

Tweek hears shuffling as the door opened slightly revealing a blue eye in the dark.

“You.. aren't going to hurt me?”

“Ack no!! I just got scared!” Tweek twitched embarrassed

"He a ghost getting scared... that's funny" Butters laughed s little as he pushed open the door a little more a thick blanket was wrapped around his body only his head was visible. 

“I'm not a very good ghost, I get scared I don't ahh do the scaring” Tweek smiled at the blond, he had really pretty blue scales on his cheeks. 

“Awe you scared me though!” Butters added as he shuffled forwards a little 

“Well I'm sorry still” Tweek held out his hand.

“Friends?” he twitched this is good Craig would be proud!

Butters blinked as he let his own hand come from under the blanket and hold Tweek's colder hand with his slightly clawed and scaled one.

“I've never had a friend before! Call me Butters!” Butters smiled at Tweek his eyes glistening with unshed tears.

'Precious' Tweek felt his heart clench yes this new guy would be his new very best friend sorry Clyde. 

"So.. what are you doing?" Tweek asked pointing to the closet. 

"I'm making my bed! It's much smaller than the one at home tho..." 

Tweek blinked as his eyes softened did his new friend come from a bad home life...

"Why don't you try the bed? It's like ack! Much bigger" Tweek offered he couldn't imagine sleeping in the small closet especially since the guy had already hurt his tail which was tucked under the blanket. 

"I'd love to! Its all soft and smells nice but... it's too open..." the boy whispered the last part out. 

Tweek looked at the others bed it was very open and plain unlike his messy side, but he didn't want to make his new friend feel uncomfortable. 

"I have an idea!" Tweek exclaimed as he stood up and scrambled to his side of the room and began to pull boxes from under his bed pulling out a wire and some adhesive hooks and shower curtain loops. 

“What are you doing?” Butters asked now stood up blanket now on his shoulders, Tweek noted the sanded down horns on the blonds head they were a darker shade than his head why did he file them wasn't that painful?

"You'll ack see hold these!" Tweek placed the wire and a large piece of fabric into Butters unsuspecting arms. The blond boy blinked at his new ghost friend as he floated around the room mumbling to himself he had never seen a ghost up close before and they looked nothing like his dad had described, Tweek was actually very attractive but it was a little wired to be able to see right through your new friend especially when Tweek was lost in thought as he floated from Butters bed to the ceiling and back down. 

"Yes, this will work!" Tweek exclaimed grinning wildly he seemed to twitch less when lost in tough Butters noted. 

“What will?” Butters tilted his head confused

“You'll see!” Tweek grinned as the wire floated out of Butters arms along with the wire.

Butters sat on the floor and watched his new friend not wanting to get in the way. His tail thumped happily on the floor he didn't have to worry about that upsetting his parents. Butters accidentally fell asleep watching Tweek he hadn't realized how tired he was and the blanket from the bed was so cozy. 

“Butters... ack wake up man!” He was shaken awake by cold hands. Blinking he sat up yawning as he rubbed his eyes his wings stretching behind him as his tail swept along the floor.

Butter smiled sleepily. "sorry Tweek" he apologized rubbing his eyes. 

“Ack its fine! But I've finished!” Tweek gestured to Butters bed.

Butters felt his jaw drop, Tweek had made him a canopy for his bed! Although it looked like a tepee at the top the layers of different color fabric fitted all the way around his bed Tweek had even put fairy lights on the bottom of Butters bed. 

Butters stood up blanket falling off him as he made his way to the bed and even climbed into the canopy he liked all the different fabric. 

“It's..so pretty” Butters sniffed as he rubbed his eyes looking at Tweek.

“Think it's better than the closet?” Tweek asked pulling his hair slightly.

“Much better... thank you Tweek” Butter sniffed as he cried a little

Tweek tilted his head, so Butters was a dragon or he thinks so at least he wasn't very good at telling dragon types. He walked towards Butters and with a deep breath hugged his new friend letting Butters cry into his shoulder.

Tweek decided that night no one was going to hurt his new friend.. ever. 

Once Butters had calmed down and apologized for ruining Tweek's shirt he quickly made a nest in his new bed while Tweek piled up his mess to sort... later. He also saw Butters had a hello kitty plush nestled on its own pillow in Butters nest. 

"You like ack hello kitty too?" Tweek asked him. 

"Oh yea.. I know its girly but she's my favorite" Butters blushed slightly embarrassed 

“Ngh! Don't be!” Tweek smiled as he quickly grabbed a plush that was hidden under his pillow.

“Pompompurin!” Butters exclaimed

Tweek grinned yes he and Butters would be very best friends.


	3. Special Salamander...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Butters to have his checkup at the nurses' office... Butters is more complicated than they all thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter sucks... But I needed a filler as I am very late with posting due to moving, no internet and getting sick I wanted to give you guys something.

Butters didn't sleep very well that night he still felt exposed even with the canopy and his blankets that smelt like home and with Hello Kitty that still didn't settle his nerves. That and Tweek tossed and turned a lot in his sleep and made the room cold. 

Sighing he got up and grabbing his wash bag he made his way to the shared bathroom, it was quite large the shower was bigger than the one he had at home. Maybe Tweek's previous roommate was bigger than he thought. It took Butters about five minutes to get the shower temperature correct he especially liked the hot water it was hotter than home and the shower had much better pressure too. 

He ended up spending more time in the shower than he though making sure to wash his scales and make sure to wash his ears and tail maliciously even putting ointment on his scales that his aunt had given to him. It made his blue scales shine in the light. 

He had his first health assessment today and he wanted to make sure he looked and smelt good. Wrapped in a towel he brushed his teeth making sure to be gentle with be bristles he didn't know when he'd be able to get a new one. He also wouldn't get his allowance from his parents until next month. He was lucky to be getting that his dad had told him after all the trouble he caused. 

He made sure his horned had been filed down and cleaned up the mess from the floor and sink with a dustpan and brush he kept in his was a bag. 

“Butters?” A knock on the door caused him to jump.

"Ah, Tweek hang on!" Butters quickly pulled his towel around his body and unlocked the door his bag hanging on the end of his tail. 

“Sorry” Butters blushed embarrassed.

“Ack its fine, you have a medical exam today right?” Tweek twitched.

“Y-yea... I don't like Dr s...” Butters rubbed is knuckled together 

“Me neither! But the nurse hear is ngh nice!” Tweek told Butters letting the 'dragon' pass around him

“Okay” Butters bit his lip

"I... I'll go with you if you like!?" Tweek offered to notice Butters fidgeting. 

"Ah, you don't have too..." Butters quickly replied 

“I ngh don't mind I don't have classes today!” Tweek told him as he shut the door to the bathroom

Butters quickly got dressed making sure his wings went through the holes in his shirt properly he didn't want to rip another shirt again carefully pulling his tail through the hole in his trousers he buttoned them up and looked at himself in his little mirror on the draws a simple teal turtleneck with worn out jeans and his battered boots. He brushed his hair as he waited for Tweek maybe some company down to the nurses wouldn't be too bad... 

Butters held onto Tweek's poncho as the two made their way to the nurse office. Tweek know new how Craig felt when he'd hold Craig's sleeve, it was quite a nice feeling it made him feel brave. 

“Want me to go in with you?” Tweek asked as they reached the door

“Ah no! I'll be fine honest!” Butters gripped his poncho tighter.

“I'll be outside. Ack okay?”

Butters nodded as he finally let go of Tweek's poncho he didn't want to be late and get in trouble, he was supposed to be getting better. Gulping he opened the door only to be met with an empty room until a nurse walked out she was some sort of spider hybrid. 

“Leopold correct” her four eyes blinked at once.

“I prefer Butters” He whispered as he sat on the bed

“Okay Butters, is this your first exam?” 

Butters nodded.

"That's good, we check your, weight, height and such so if you would" she gestured to the scales with one fuzzy arm the other reaching over to grab a clipboard from her desk. 

Butters was poked and prodded by the nurse. As she made notes on his file.

“Your scales are in very good condition! And your claws are all strong no signs of britling” she hummed marking on her paper.

“So I'm all healthy?”

“A little thin but with a good diet plan you will bulk up in no time, your wing muscles are weak but I have a good exercise plan for you ” She hummed 

Butters blinked, salamanders went supposed to be bulky or fly! he was supposed to be slim and streamline like his dad! And not fly his dad banned him from flying.

“Your the second dragon in his school, very rare” 

Butters paused 

“But I'm a salamander..”

"Excuse me..?" the nurse blinked confusedly 

"I'm a salamander-like my parents...! I'm not a dragon!" Butters ended up shouting as the air filled with static. 

"Oh um, sweetie... of course how silly of me! You are a special salamander with wings that's all!" the woman quickly intervened the fine hairs on her arms standing upright in warning of danger. 

"My mom said that too," Butters said calming down as he swung his legs back and forth. 

"Right... you can leave now," the nurse told him after she gave Butters a new feeding and exercise plan. 

Butters thanked the nurse before leaving the nurses office. Tweek was still waiting outside frowning.

“Did you feel that static?” Tweek asked him confused as he rubbed his arms 

"No? Maybe it was a radio or something, you were right about the nurse she was really nice. But she made a mistake she thought I was a dragon" Butters laughed 

Tweek paused floating beside Butters

“Are you not?” Tweek asked confused

"No, I'm a salamander-like, my parents! I just have deformities as my dad says but mom said I'm special" Butters told Tweek pointing to his wings and horns. 

“Oh... that ngh um embarrassing silly nurse” Tweek replied chuckling nervously. Maybe he was one of those people who identified as a different species.

"Plus everyone knows that dragon are smart and can breathe fire or something. I'm just a boring old salamander" Butters hummed as his tail swung back and forth. 

Tweek blinked slowly 'Oh man he really doesn't know what he is...' this could get messy...

…

Back in the nurse's office, she sat down at her desk her hearts beating hard her hair still stood on end. 

She picked up the phone and quickly dialed Pc Principle 

"Pc it's me Charlotte... yea it's about the new student Leopold Butters Stotch.. we may have an issue" She bit her lip careful of her fangs as she looked down at Butters medical record and also his privet file and the incident report from the courts and police. She had to make sure the Principle was aware especially after what she had felt.


	4. Of Packs and Imps Tricks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek warns Craig and co about Butters Identity issues and Butters, unfortunately, meets Cartman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry!

“So he thinks he's a salamander?” Craig repeated what Tweek had told them.

"Ngh yea!" Tweek nodded as he picked at his food. He was sat at the table with Craig, Token, and Clyde. 

“So he identifies himself as a salamander?” Token asked the young dwarf cocking his head as he stroked his goatee.

"No, he actually thinks he is a salamander-like his parents" 

“So he was adopted or something?” Clyde asked tilting his head

“Obviously stupid” Craig snapped as the Wendigo boy took a large bite from his raw meat.

Clyde's lips wobbled the elemental could feel the tears form in his eyes.

"Don't be mean Craig, don't cry Clyde not everyone in the lunch room can swim remember?" Token told the brunette who nodded and sniffed and quickly rubbed his eyes. 

He didn't want another detention for flooding another room. He already flooded the music room after they watched the phantom of the opera and the room had to be left to dry, luckily none of the equipment got damaged as they were practically indestructible this was a school for mostly monsters after all. 

“So don't call him a dragon.. okay got it!” Clyde nodded instantly changing from sad to happy.

"Here he comes be nice!" Tweek reminded as he waved at Butters as the boy happily walked over to them. 

"Hi, Tweek are these your friends?" Butters asked cocking his head slightly 

Tweek nodded as he introduced his friends to Butters.

"Jimmy is normally with us too but he is at the newspaper club" Token had told Butters as he sat next to Tweek wincing as Craig snapped one of the raw leg joint he had in his hand. 

“Craig!” Tweek huffed scolding the boy.

“Sorry” he shrugged as he began to suck the inside of the bone to get the marrow. 

“I will never get used to that” Clyde gagged slightly as he looked away from Craig.

“Not sorry” Craig replied 

“Eat nicer Craig” Tweek scowled as he dabbed at Craig's face with a napkin 

"Awe, that's really cute" Butters cooed softly causing both Tweek and Craig to blush well Butters think so it was hard with Tweek but with how sickly pail Craig's skin was the red stood out like a stop light. 

Craig huffed turning away sucking on his bone as Tweek placed the napkin down quickly his hands phasing.

"So.. do you like it here so far?" Token asked changing the topic 

“Oh golly I do but the place is so big even with the map I'm going to get lost...”

“Don't worry man I get lost all the time!” Clyde admitted

“That's because you have a shit sense of direction and can't even find your own bathroom in your dorm” Craig blinked slowly.

“I do not!” Clyde glared at the wendigo pouting 

“You do..” Craig replied 

“Don't”

“Do”

“Guys please” Token sighed he could feel his hair going white from stress soon.

“Keep being mean and I'll join Stan's pack” Clyde huffed turning away from Craig arms folded like a child.

“You wouldn't”

"Yes, I would!" Clyde huffed 

“You'd be in a pack with Cartman” Craig reminded him

Clyde's face twisted as if in pain.

“Never mind, I'll stay with you” Clyde shivered.

Craig smirked ignoring the exasperated look Tweek was giving him. 

“What's a pack?” Butters whispered to Tweek.

"Ngh its like a close group of a chosen few ack! it's like a family!" Tweek told Butters 

“Oh like wolves” Butters whispered as Tweek nodded.

Butters ate his boiled eggs quietly as he watched the boys around him interact they were an odd bunch but Butters could see that they got along.

Suddenly Butters let out a loud yelp of pain as his tail was stepped on he quickly swung it around and grabbed it. 

“Oops..” 

“Cartman” Craig growled as he sat up straighter glaring at the imp behind making sure to show his teeth.

Butters turned to see a large imp his hands up in mock defense as the pointed tail behind him flicked back and forth like a cats tail. 

"Don't step on peoples tails, man!" Clyde scolded Cartman 

“It was an accident” Cartman rolled his eyes

“Yeah whatever” Craig growled 

“Look it's fine...” Butters frowned as he smoothed out his scales none of them had been damaged

“Ack, no it's not!” Tweek grumbled as he looked over at Butters tail he could see that the bright blue scales had been scuffed with dirt and quickly used another napkin to wipe the dirt off

“If it wasn't so damn big I wouldn't have tripped” Cartman scoffed

"Maybe you should lose one of your chins maybe then you'd be able to look down at where you are going" Craig spat 

“Aye least I can keep my weight twiggy” 

Craig growled as he began to stand his shoulders popping as he rolled them his eyes turning dark uh oh... 

“What's going on?” another voice barked 

Butters turned to see three other figures walking towards them on a wolf with a blue jacket black jeans and a red poof ball had, the other a very elegant kitsune with curly fiery red hair and two red tails and ears to match his green eyes stood out the most on his pale face, but the third figure made Butters shrink in on himself, it was that phoenix from before. 

“Marsh”

“Tucker” 

The Wendigo and the wolf instantly stood almost nose to nose eyes boring into each other the air around them emitted nothing but anger. 

“Keep your imp on a leash or else” Craig spat

“Don't threaten my pack members” Stan growled his hair standing on end

“Tell your pack to watch where they fucking walk” Craig growled 

“Don't order me around!” Stan growled back both baring there teeth at each other.

Both Kyle and Tweek sighed while Clyde had hidden behind Token who was chewing his food watching lazily. 

"What happened?" Kyle interjected as he yanked Stan backward ignoring his protests as Kyle fluffed his two tails in Stan's face blocking Stan's view of Craig while Tweek had grabbed Craig's arm and was squeezing it softly. 

“Cartman stepped on Butters tail” Token finally spoke as Craig slowly sat down looking at his mate as Tweek smiled up at him softly. 

"Cartman! You ass hole apologize!" Kyle turned on the fat imp 

"Aye, it was an accident he shouldn't have it lead in a walkway! I could have tripped!" 

Kenny sighed as he grabbed Cartman's tail and squeezed the pointed tip hard.

"Ow ow ow Kinney! Ahh ouch! I'm sorry!" Cartman yelped as Kenny let go the imp had tears in his eyes as he held his tail. 

“I forgive you. It was an accident after all” Butters smiled at Cartman 

“Whatever.....” Cartman grumbled embarrassed 

“Your tail okay?” Kenny asked getting closer to Butters

Butters nodded cheeks dusting a light pink “Its fine...”

“That's good” Kenny grinned pulling away.

Butters wrapped his tail around his waist as Stan turned onto Cartman and also told him off mentioning he'd be out of the pack if he carried on Butters watched as the group left as Cartman whined and argued back with the other three.

“You sure you are okay?” Clyde asked as he moved back to his seat relieved the other group was gone

"Yea startled me more than anything" Butters smiled softly 

"Stay away from them, they are in trouble," Craig told Butters 

"They are not that bad Craig, you just won't forgive them for taking $100 of you" Token added pointing his fork at the Wendigo. 

"They are and no I won't ever forgive them" Craig scoffed as Tweek leaned into his shoulder. 

Butters tuned them out as he went back to his eggs they had gone cold by now but that was okay! His heart was still beating hard and his cheeks felt warm and he knew it wasn't just the natural warmth the phoenix admitted it was something more... he had only felt this way once before and that was someone he met online it didn't last but Butters knew the bubbly feeling that sat in his stomach and made his toes-curling. 

This year was going to be hard...


	5. First day at School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Butters begins his first day at school. Wish him luck!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry

Butters was woken by the sound of an alarm clock and then a scream from Tweek as he fell to the floor, well phased through his bed and to the floor Butters thinks as when he stuck his nose out from the canopy he saw Tweek pulling himself from under the bed.

“Morning!” Butters yawned as he stretched his wings an tail, maybe if he was able too he could go for a quick lap around the schools flying track.

He knows he's not supposed to be flying as salamanders don't fly but the itch on the joints where his wings met his back was becoming unbearable. Plus even if he wasn't supposed to fly, Butters loved the feeling of the wind rushing past him and the blur of colors around him was what he missed the most, it was the one thing Butters could control not his parents plus he always loved showing off his flying skills to his aunty she was the best.

“Morning” Tweek groaned as he pulled himself up from the floor rubbing his back frowning.

Butters decided that he would also get up and wait for Tweek to finish in the bathroom before he got ready he kept himself busy looking at his planner.

“Tweek are you in any of my classes?” Butters asked Tweek once he was out of the bathroom he forgot to even unlock and open the door e just phased right through only to have to double back to unlock the door for Butters. Tweek looked over Butters planner.

"You have everything but maths with me, I have history instead," Tweek told Butters 

"Awe hamburgers, I hope I can make a friend there" Butters bit his claw. 

“I'm ngh sure you will be fine!” Tweek said hoping he sounded positive 

"Yea... I'm sure your right!" Butters grinned his fangs showing. 

Tweek had noticed that Butters tended to stay very close to him, occasionally grabbing his shirt when the halls got busy, Tweek didn't mind much but he wished Butters wouldn't press so close as Tweek could feel an uncomfortable static feeling around Butters when the drag... salamander got nervous. It was very unsettling for Tweek's aura.

“How are you finding your first day?” Clyde asked Butters as they sat outside during break while Clyde sipped loudly on a carton of juice. 

"Um, it's a lot harder than school back at home... But the teachers are really nice to me, I'm sure I can catch up!" Butter explained as he gripped his school bag in his lap Tweek invited him along to sit with them during the break he even got to meet Jimmy the Mummy. 

“D-d-did you go to a co-mm-munity school?” Jimmy asked the 'salamander' having been informed of the 'salamander' situation as he adjusted his bandages.

"No.. I was homeschooled my parents said I caused too much trouble to be allowed into any school," Butters told them as he pulled his tail around him, a habit Tweek noticed Butter's did when he was embarrassed. 

"But you don't seem like the type to cause trouble," Clyde said as he leaned on Token causing the dwarf to roll his eyes as the lazy elemental. 

"Well, that's why I am here so I can learn not cause more trouble, that's what my dad said," Butters told them as he bumped his fists scales glinting in the sun. 

The group became quiet not knowing what to say. Even Craig... well the Wendigo was napping in Tweek's lap while the spirit gently rubbed at the area where the antlers met the head causing the Wendigo to purr slightly. 

“What lesson do you have next?” Token asked breaking the silence.

“Maths...”

“Ah none of us have that with you...” Clyde frowned as he pulled of Token's shoulder

"I-I have L-lit-eature I'll walk you t-to class" Jimmy offered 

"Thanks, Jimmy, I hope It's not a bother?" Butters asked frowning. 

“N-not at A-all my good reptile” Jimmy smiled as he gripped his crutches beside him. Butters felt bad that Jimmy needed them to get around because his legs were weak... and kept falling off if he walked too long if the bandages came undone. 

Butters smiled softly as he enjoyed his time in the sun stretching out his wings it felt good to have them out and not hidden he had the strong urge to fly the itch in his wings burning. Maybe before bed, he could sneak out to the flying track he saw on the map, just for an hour. 

…

"Thanks again Jimmy," Butters said to the mummy smiling. 

“No- no problem my s-scaly friend” Jimmy smiled as he limped down the hall to his own class.

Butters turned to the door and gripped at his shirt wishing Tweek was here... but he couldn't rely on Tweek all the time! He needed to be a grown salamander-like his dad told him. 

Walking into the class he felt all eyes turn to him.. well the eyes of the students who were early.

“Ah Butters Stotch right?” the Dullahan well the Dullahan's head replied from the desk.

Butters made his way to the desk and showed the woman the note he had been carrying around ordered to show it to all the teachers he had by Pc Principle. Butters was a little unnerved that the rest of the woman's body could move around without needed the head to see, it was fascinating but creepy. 

"Ah I see, Butters is it? Well, you can sit by Kyle Broflovski, Kyle raise your hand" the teacher told him. 

Butters turned to find a very irritated familiar kitsune glaring down at him with his arm held half-heartedly. Butters gulped as he thanked the teacher taking his note with him. He couldn't read it as the ink only became visible when a teacher looked at it. Butters had been told it was to protect his privet information.

Butters made sure to sit as far away from Kyle as the desk allowed making sure his tail was even wrapped around him and his wings pressed hard against his back as he took his book and pencil case out quietly. 

“Why are you sat so far?” Kyle snapped causing the blond to jump

“Um.. what?”

“Do I offend you or something?” the kitsune demanded tail twitching

"Oh, no. no! Just your pack leader didn't seem to like me so I thought.." 

"Look my 'pack' leader's behavior should affect your opinion of me, I'm much more friendly" Kyle scoffed as he looked at Butters with those bright green eyes. 

“Oh.. sorry..” Butters looked down at the beaten wooden desk he wasn't coming off as friendly at all!. 

“Are you apart of Craig's pack?”

Butters head shot up.

"Oh no no! Jeez, that seems like a lot of pressure you know.. I just want to make friends, packs seem scary..." Butter admitted sheepishly making sure not to make direct eye contact with the kitsune for too long, Kyle radiated a low warmth not a blazing heat like Kenny did it was nice... being cold-blooded and all even as a salamander he felt the cold. 

Kyle's eyes softened as he grabbed Butters chair and pulled the reptile more onto the desk so he wasn't on the corner. Butters blinked at the surprising strength the kitsune had. 

“Then you won't be a threat to me, Stan will understand” Kyle offered a half smile. 

“Oh.. okay I'm Butters the Salamander” he smiled at Kyle. 

Kyle blinked slowly before he nodded back, obviously, everyone knew of Butters.. issue... no secret was safe at this school. That and Pc Principle made them all attend an assembly on miss-species and the consequences of how words and actions could have not respecting peoples choices. Pc Principle also made it very obvious that it was about Butters. He even used Dragon and Salamander as an example! Kyle wasn't stupid either and didn't want to upset the obviously shy and reserved 'salamander'. 

The two sat in silence during the class, Kyle glancing over at Butters the dragon had quite small writing but it was neat and curved beautifully it made Kyle a little envious. Maybe he should take up calligraphy. Butters also seemed to soak up information Kyle guessed that was apart of being a dragon, as dragons are knowledgeable so he must soak up information easily. This could be useful maybe he could get Butters to join the study group he has. 

…

Butters ended up walking out of the class with Kyle holding his book to his chest as he moved a little closer to Kyle as the corridors started to fill with students.

“Don't like crowds?” Kyle asked distracting the blond

"Not really... I was homeschooled so I guess its something I gotta get used too..." Butters admitted almost bumping into Kyle as the kitsune stopped at his locker to change his books, Butters locker was further down he hoped maybe Kyle would wait for him as his locker until he found Tweek! The two has Art which Butters was really looking forward too! Maybe he could get to use paints! 

"Kyle, what are you doing with him?" 

Butters gasped as he turned to see a very familiar black-haired wolf glaring at him, the wolf's dark blue eyes staring him down causing Butters to hold the book he had over his face. 

“Stan! Stop it! He's not in Craig's pack if that's what's got your tail in a bunch” Kyle rolled his eyes at the wolf. 

“Oh.. really?” Stan blinked eyes softening as his tail began to relax and even wag softly. 

"I don't lie Stan" Kyle scoffed as he slammed his locker shut causing Butters to peek over his book to look at Stan. The male before him had suddenly relaxed his posture slouching with his hands in his jacket pocket ears no longer front facing and his tail moving softly behind him. 

“Pack's are scary” Butters mumbled quietly but the two heard him obviously.

“Packs aren't scary.. are they?” Stan asked Kyle tilting his head frown on his face.

“Depends on the leader, going around scaring everyone isn't a very positive thing” Kyle added as he put his hand on Butters shoulder reassuringly the dragon smiled softly as he began to make his way to his own locker.

"Shit! I didn't mean to scare you, dude... Just that..." Stan rubbed the back of his neck as his tail went limp 

"He and Craig don't get along, a bunch of Alpha hard heads" Kyle rolled his eyes ignoring Stan's irritated growl. 

Butters giggled at his book. "I get it, Stan and Craig are just protective is all, It's sweet!" Butters chirped as he stopped at his locker and began to swap his books. 

Stan's tail began to wag quicker as he perked up, the poor boy really couldn't hide anything with that tail. Kyle looked at Stan and blushed sightly the wolf looked so cute when he got all happy like that, shaking his head he looked towards Butters.

“Do you know where you need to go to your next class?” Kyle asked the reptile.

"Ah yea Tweek is meeting me here, so don't wait around just for me" Butters smiled reassuringly his tail sweeping on the floor almost knocking over a few gnome students. 

“Okay, See you Butters” Kyle waved to the boy as he and Stan walked away.

“He seems nice... a little boring” Stan turned to Kyle

“Just because he's shy and quiet doesn't mean he's boring Stan” Kyle replied  
“Also.. does he really think he is a salamander?” 

“Yes... I feel kind of bad for him, I couldn't imagine the emotional damage it could cause if someone told him the truth” Kyle admitted to Stan

“Poor kid...” Stan added but the subject quickly changed to Stan asking Kyle if he wanted to play a new game he got recently. 

…

Butters was practically slapping his tail on the tiled floor of the art room causing Tweek to twitch every time, did that not hurt! 

“Do you ngh like art?” Tweek asked as he watched Butters tail out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh, golly I sure do! My parents think its girly to draw so I don't get to do much at home" Butters replied as he made sure his art book was straight on the desk. 

'Do your parents say anything nice?' Tweek thought frowning. 

“Good evening class! I hope you are ready for today!” 

Butters almost let out a squeal as a fairy flew into the room, she was just so small Butters thought she was so cute. She was no taller than a doll and she had on a cute little set of painters overalls and her blue hair was in a bun clipped into place with a tiny clothes peg.

“We have a new student today, His name is Butters and I want you all to make him feel welcome!” the fairy exclaimed happily as she flew around the room stopping near Butters

“Yes Miss Small!” the class replied with equal excitement. 

Butters blushed a little but he couldn't help a grin, the class was so warm and welcoming, this class was definitely going to be his favorite!.


	6. Salamanders do not Fly!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Butter's can't ignore the urge any longer, the itching, burning and the twitching from his wings... it's driving him crazy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not sure if I will be able to continue with this story much longer, I am running out of inspiration and I do not want to force myself to write as I will become to hate it. So I will be slowly posting what I have written so far please enjoy and I am sorry to let you down.

Butters quietly put on his shoe's eyes trained on Tweek's sleeping form, curled up in his blankets like a burrito it made Butters want to giggle but he didn't have time to fool around!.

Lacing up his shoes he quickly and quietly made his way to the door and unlocked it hoping to god that the loud click wouldn't wake the other blond. Pausing for a few seconds he watched Tweek turn and let out a tired groan. Cost clear Butters quickly slipped out and shut the door and re-locked it slowly his ears twitching as he desperately tried to hear if that had woken Tweek….Still nope.

Grinning Butters quickly made his way down the halls making sure his tail stayed off the ground so it didn't drag he was taking a risk already being out this late. Quickly rounding the corner he grabbed the doors leading outside checking to make sure none of the nocturnal students were out sometimes the vampire or gargoyle students would be walking around as it was easier for them to have night study classes.

Butters had met a really nice girl called Bebe she was a succubus and sometimes she struggled in classes by accidentally using her pheromones causing a big distraction which was why she preferred taking some night classes. Butters felt bad for the girl even with the large collar on her neck to try an lessen the effect of her pheromones but it wasn't 100% guarantee. He sometimes sat with her and her friends during class and lunches. Her friends included Wendy who was a very beautiful siren who's voice captivate Butters instantly before Nicole a selkie her fur pelt draped over her shoulders placed a set of earplugs in Butters ears scolding Wendy slightly for keeping her voice in tone.

“Fish never shuts up” Red not Rebecca Red like her hair was a skin-walker and Craig's cousin she had a wolf pelt wrapped around her body over her uniform, Butters had to suppress a shiver he swore the eyes on the wolf pelt was blinking at him maybe that's why Stan had an issue with Craig? because of his cousins' wolf pelt...

Butters shook his head, no don' think of the pelt Butters had the same feeling when human's wore scales of any sort, he opened the doors quietly and made his way towards the large flight track he could feel his wings twitch and his heart speed up excitedly as he allowed his wings to slowly stretch out and expand the feeling of the cool night air hitting his wings caused him to shiver in delight. It felt so bad but so right!

Butters closed the gate to the track not bothering to be quiet now his wings were beginning to burn with the urge to be used. It had been a few weeks since Butters had found the time to sneak out and fly, especially with trying to catch up with classes and also having to go to his 'special' classes for those children who.. need correcting? was that the right term? Basically, it was a class that taught students the rules, laws, and regulations for living outside and to integrate them into society. Apparently, it was part of the new government scheme for troubled youths. 

Butters met a demon named Damien there... he was very very scary and but his 'buddy' Pip was an angel.. literally. Butters 'buddy' was Dougie a slime being who had a little issue with keeping himself together when he got nervous but Butters didn't mind as long as he didn't get slime in his hair again...

Butters sighed as he began to stretch his limbs it was important to warm up first he flapped his wings slowly a few times the burning sensation easing up slightly the cool night breeze felt good against his scales he crouched down looking up at the night sky before taking a deep breath in and launching himself into the air.

…

Kenny took a deep breath of his cigarette as he sat perched in one of the trees scattered around the school, he picked a spot that had the perfect view of the track fields and the large lake something about the moon reflecting on the waters surface intrigued, Kenny.

“Can you like turn down your light or something?” a voice scoffed below him it was Michael a Shade being glared at him.

“Sorry can't unless I die” Kenny shrugged grinning

“Hardcore” the Dullahan Pete well his head that was on his lap laughed cigarette in his mouth occasionally the hand from Pete's body would remove the cigarette to flick ash off the end. Kenny always found it cool that Pete's body could walk around and do other shit while his head was in class or something it made watching movies awesome you'd never have to pause to pee!

“Please don't die here, I don't want ash in my wings” Henrietta snapped the harpy glared at Kenny warningly

“It would make a beautiful picture, or poem” Firkle yawned the small gargoyle had been carving his name into the tree root beside him

Kenny rolled his eyes at the odd kid as his eyes caught sight of something blue darting around the track now what was going on there?

“Gotta bounce guys” Kenny sang burning the butt of his cigarette as he flew out of the tree landing with a thump on the floor.

“See you conformist” Michael replied as Kenny waved his hand behind him as he made his way towards the track.

…

Butters giggled as he began to speed up the colours blurring around him as he spun mid-air. He felt so elated and free he loved nights like these where it was just him, the wind and the blur of colours around him that was his favorite the way the colours all danced around him like strokes of paint and he was the brush!

“Hey!”

The sudden south caused Butters to stop mid-flight his whole body tensing up in fear as he felt himself drop suddenly as he let out a shrill scream as he began to tumble unable to straighten out his wing or even his tail to find balance. He could see the brown and green of the track below coming closer and closer.

So this is how he was going to die... why didn't he listen to his parents!.. why did he have to follow his stupid urges why wasn't he a normal salamander! Tears fell from Butters eyes as he clenched them shut ready for the impact.

Suddenly the whistling air around him stopped and warmth surrounded him making his skin tingle. He shook as he opened his eyes slowly and screamed again as the fire was whipping around him but... It wasn't burning him at all.. it felt like he was wrapped in a blanket he felt himself being placed back on the ground his whole body crumbling to the floor as he began to shake harder and breath becoming rapid.

“Holy shit man! I'm sorry for scaring you, Butters?.. hey can you hear me?”

Butters paned hard griping his shirt claws ripping the fabric as his eyes flickering all around him from the ground to the trees and the fence around the field.

“Oh, shit” Kenny swore again as he knelt down beside Butters and placed a hand on the 'salamanders' back.

“Hey, Butters it's okay... Can you look at me?”

Butters gulped turning his head to look at the voice beside him

“K-Kenny?”

“Yea man, just me, hey can you copy my breathing okay?” Kenny said softly placing a warm hand on Butters back making now the chilly 'salamander' hum in pleasure.

“Butters breathing, come on follow my lead”

Butters nodded his cheek getting covered in dirt that settled around them as he stared at Kenny with watering eyes and tried to mimic the boys breathing as much as his tightened lungs would allow. His heart was still pounding hard so hard he could hear it but he was shaking less.

“That's it, Butters, can you sit up?” Kenny asked once Butters breathing had shallowed out into a normal pace, shakily Butters pushed himself up from the ground Kenny holding onto his shoulders steadying him Butters turned to look at Kenny as the Phoenix was eyeing him over for injuries.

“I'm really sorry for scaring you Butter's I didn't think you'd fall like that!” Kenny said softly as he plucked blades of grass stuck to Butters cheek and hair.

“You.. saved me..” Butters finally found his voice and it was weaker than he wanted

“Dude, I wasn't going to let you crash that just cruel” Kenny frowned

“Thank.. you” Butters whispered blushing slightly as he felt himself scoot closer to Kenny the warmth-bringing him comfort. Kenny blinked as he watched Butters shuffle toward him was it the cold-blooded thing again?

“Why are you out so late?” Kenny asked clearing his throat

“I... I was flying...”

“I saw well before I scared you, your flying skills are amazing”

Butters squeaked and covered his face

“I'm not supposed to fly! But my stupid wings wouldn't stop burning! And..and” tears began to well in Butters eyes again.

“Whoa whoa, it's okay I know things are difficult for you..”

'Very fucking difficult' Kenny thought biting his lip.

Butters sniffed and wiped his eyes roughly

“Look I don't get what's going on but I won't say anything” Kenny swore to hold his hand up in a scouts honor

Butters blinked as he looked at the Phoenix with wide eyes lips quivering “Really?”

“Yea, like I can't imagine trying to ignore the urge to fly like, ignoring what's natural can drive you crazy! Plus this is your business I have no right to tell anyone”

Butters nodded slowly his heart fluttering as his eyes scanned over Kenny's feathers glimmering in the moonlight the colours seemed different in the moonlight and it was beautiful.

“Let's get you back inside.. you are cold and we are both dirty” Kenny muttered as he helped Butters to his feet the Phoenix increased his body temperature and pulled the dragon close to him.

Butters bit his lip holding in a purr.

“Thank you, Kenny..” Butters repeated as they made there way back into the building.

“No worries Butters! Now tell me... how do you do that spinney rolling air thing? That was awesome!”

“Oh well um...” Butters bashed his knuckles together his cheeks still a rosy pink.


End file.
